Learning to love
by dramione-bookworm
Summary: Hermione and Draco have a perfect life together. Engaged with a beautiful home and dream jobs. One night Hermione finds out they're having a baby and on their way out to celebrate they get into a car crash. Hermione wakes up not being able to remember the past four years of her life. Draco most prove he has changed and make her fall in love with him again. Rated M for Smut.


This story is loosely based on 'the vows'. I'm only using the beginning and changing a lot of details about it. This story takes place four years after the war and I've changed a few details about the battle but I won't spoil anything because you can find out the same time as Hermione. This is just the first chapter to test the response. My other chapters will be much bigger but this is a prologue of sorts. Please review and let me know if it's worth updating. I can easily turn it into a one shot if not. Thanks for your time.

*This was originally a Harmony one shot but It just wouldn't work and it worked a lot better as Dramione so I've changed it.

**Summary**: _Hermione and Draco have a perfect life together. Engaged with a beautiful home and dream jobs. One night Hermione finds out they're having a baby and on their way out to celebrate they get into a car crash. Hermione wakes up not being able to remember the past four years of her life. Draco most help her through the pregnancy, prove that he truly has changed and make her fall in love with him all over again._

**Warning:** Mature scenes in this chapter, please only read if you're old enough.

* * *

Hermione drummed her fingers against the couch, waiting for the white stick to decide her future. She knew what it was going to come up. This was her third attempt and she knew it was going to be the same as the previous two.

She had known she was pregnant before she even took the test. That famous saying that women always knew was correct in her case because she just knew. Hermione had been feeling off all week. The milk smelt horrid and she'd been feeling sick for days. Her period had always been off, but it was getting rather late.

It wasn't a complete surprise because there had been the odd occasion that they had gone without a condom. Draco had proposed to her eight weeks ago and they hadn't been able to keep their hands to themselves since. They were both bright enough to know that it only took one time without protection for them to get pregnant, but in the moment neither of them ever thought that far ahead. They didn't have their wands or muggle condoms and they just decided to chance it.

Hermione picked up her third pregnancy test as it turned positive. Three positive pregnancy tests, she was definitely pregnant. She hadn't hinted to Draco and she knew he was due home soon. He was due any minute and the thought of telling him made her feel sick again.

The timing was terrible. They hadn't even discussed children. Hermione wanted a child and she always gotten the impression that Draco did one day, but not this soon. It had taken years for them to finally get to such a happy place in their relationship. At first no one accepted them. Everyone judged and hated the pairing. Harry and the Weasleys had been doubtful, they hadn't been able to trust Draco, despite his help in the battle. Draco had at one point saved Mrs. Weasley's life and the whole Weasley family were grateful for that. That still didn't mean they trusted him.

Draco had been cruel to Hermione at Hogwarts, but he'd more than made up for it now. He'd apologized several times, sent flowers and chocolates after the war to several people he'd been particularly cruel to. The whole Malfoy family had changed although Hermione wasn't sure if Draco's parents had done it for the right reasons. They'd only avoided Azkaban because of Draco's help in the battle.

It had taken four months of asking before Hermione agreed to a date with Draco. She was still hesitant the entire night, but it turned out to be wonderful. She really enjoyed her time with him and loved his amazing manners and new personality. He'd grown into a wonderful man and Hermione was very impressed with the changes in his life. He had donated part of his fortune to help rebuild Hogwarts and thanks to his money the school had been up and ready for the new students that same September after the war.

They dated for months before Draco finally came clean to Hermione and admitted the truth. He told her everything, all his past, his family's secrets and everything he had done in the war. He told her everything he'd done and had been ashamed of, all the things he got up to in Hogwarts and the things he'd done trying to kill Dumbledore. Draco had expected her to walk out, shout, cry and damn him to hell, but she didn't. Hermione sat there and listened to his entire story. During the hard parts she'd grab his hand and comforted him. At the very end she whispered the words he needed to hear 'I forgive you'. Their relationship had been wonderful ever since. They fought like normal couples and then made up. Sometimes they drove each other crazy, but in the end they always wanted to be together. They were in love and the day Draco proposed was the happiest day of both their lives until today.

The only people still hesitant about their engagement had been Draco's parents. They'd always been well-mannered and respectful because they loved and cared for their son so much. They would have done anything for him, but deep down Hermione always suspected they thought he could do better. She was always worried they still wanted that pure blooded witch to keep the Malfoy family line. Now she was pregnant with their half-blood grandchild. Hermione had no idea how they would react, but right now she was more concerned about Draco's reaction. Their lives were so busy, their jobs were starting to take off. Draco had just qualified as an Auror and Hermione had just started at the magical creatures department at the Ministry.

Hermione was worried about Draco's reaction, but she had already made her mind up about the baby. This was her baby, the baby she'd made with Draco and she could never regret that. In her mind it was perfect, despite the timing. She wanted to have their child, become a mother and raise the baby with Draco. She could imagine Draco as a father. A strict dad with a soft side when he didn't think others were looking. The type of dad that would spend hours with their son or daughter, playing with them, up at the crack of dawn on Christmas morning to hide the presents. Hermione wanted him to be like that, she wanted the father Draco that she imagined. Either way she was going to find out.

The door clicked open while Hermione was lost in her thoughts. Draco walked in with his coat on his arm and a smile on his lips when he spotted Hermione in the doorway waiting for him. Hermione gripped the pregnancy test tighter in her hand, covering it with her sleeve from view.

"Hey," Draco smiled hanging his coat up and turning towards Hermione. He stepped forward and frowned at her. She looked paler today, nervous maybe. "Hermione, if my mother's been on the phone about the wedding again..."

"Yes, she has," Hermione replied rolling her eyes. She moved in front of Draco and reached for his hand with her spare one. She entwined their fingers and took a deep, nervous breath. "I can handle her, but we might have to push the wedding back a bit or I'll never fit into my dress."

"Why wouldn't you fit into your dress?" Draco asked glancing at their joined hands. He looked curiously at her face, then down at her other hand. He saw the white stick, almost hidden in her grip. He knew what it was instantly and Hermione's grip on his hand tightened.

Pregnancy test. Hermione had a pregnancy test in her hand. It was a baby. His baby. Their baby.

"Draco..." Hermione attempted, but she paused when he shook his head and stepped back, dropping his grip on her hand. "Please."

"Tell me," Draco ordered. His eyes hard as he stared at her. He wanted to hear it, he wanted her to tell him.

Hermione dropped her gaze to the pregnancy test and opened her hand to reveal the message displayed on the front. She looked up at Draco, but his eyes never left hers, he didn't look down and he didn't show any type of emotion. It terrified her. "I'm pregnant. I know this was terrible timing with our jobs, your parents and my friends, but I just... I can't get rid of this baby so don't even consider that. It's our baby and I love it already Draco, I'm not getting rid of something we made out of our love."

His eyes dropped to her stomach and he took a step back towards her. He reached for the pregnancy test and placed it on the bench beside them and then moved both his hands to her waist, pulling her body towards him. "I knocked Hermione Granger up, sounds like something out of one of my fantasies," Draco pulled back with a smirk on his face. "I love you Granger. You honestly think it would ask you to get rid of it?"

Draco moved one of his hands from his waist and to her stomach. Hermione's eyes watered at the action, this was her Draco. The man that grown up and changed into such a wonderful man.

He moved his hand under her shirt and onto her bare stomach. It was flat, but inside her was his baby. "I might not take you as a family man," Draco offered. "That Ted kid annoys me and you know that. You know I've never been maternal to other people's brats, but this is different. That's my baby in your belly. You know my father. He never showed any emotion when I was young, he was always so busy and it pissed me off as a kid. All I wanted was to play with my father and I had to put up with the company of the house elves. I don't want that for our baby Hermione. I want to be a father, a good and better one than I ever had."

Hermione moved a hand to her face and wiped a tear away. "Your father loves you Draco," Hermione replied. "He might not have shown it that often, but he has always loved you. I know you will be a good dad, I wouldn't allow anything less."

Draco leaned forward and kissed her gentle on the lips. The hand still on her waist slipped behind to grab her bottom and pull her hips against his. Her body was like an addiction to him. He could never stop touching her, reminding himself that she was his. Soon to be his wife and now the mother to his child. Those thoughts alone drove him crazy for her.

"Do you know what this means my little book worm?" Draco asked with a playful smirk on his face. "None of those bloody muggle balloons on my dick. Big pregnancy boobs and a very randy Hermione Granger. Damn. I should have knocked you up sooner."

"Condoms," Hermione corrected rolling her eyes. "Honestly, not wearing them is the reason we're here in the first place. My pill isn't a 100% and you know that. My boobs haven't grown yet and I'm not 'randy'."

"Not yet," Draco said with a growl as he moved his head to her neck and nipped lightly at the skin. "I'll get you in the mood Miss. Granger. Slytherins are crafty, I'll get into those knickers. You can't resist me."

"Always so confident Mr. Malfoy," Hermione replied raising an eyebrow. "What makes you so confident?"

Draco pinched her bum and ground his erection against her hip. His lips went to her neck and he sucked hard against the skin. He loved marking her, just light love bites to show she had someone, to remind all those other losers to keep away from his girl. He couldn't wait to get a ring on her finger and make her his forever.

Hermione groaned at the contact and moved her hand down to cup his bulge through his trousers. His hips rocked into her and mumbled a curse against her neck. She felt so incredible.

"Mine," Hermione mumbled rubbing her hand against his bulge. "I want you, please."

Draco hummed against her skin and moved his hand from her stomach to the buttons of her top. He pushed the buttons through the holes as Hermione did the same to his top. Both of them stepped back and slipped their tops to the floor. "Fuck, you're hot," Draco said in a husky voice. His hands moving to pull the straps of her bra down. They were still in the hall and Hermione stepped back pulling Draco with her.

Hermione led Draco to their bedroom and she pushed him down onto the bed. She reached behind and undid her bra to allow it to fall to the floor. With her chest now bare Hermione went over to Draco and straddled his lap. Draco's hands went to her hips to support her.

"I love you," He smiled at her, licking his lips as he took in the sight of her breasts. He leaned forward kissed at the skin of her breasts until he reached one of her nipples and took it into his mouth and sucked it. Hermione moaned and leaned back, her hands on his shoulders for support.

"I love you too," Hermione managed to say between moans. "Make love to me Draco, please."

Draco stood up and turned them both around. He laid Hermione back on the bed and stripped the rest of his clothes off. His hard, bobbing erection sprang free from his boxers. His beautiful wife to be, the woman carrying his child and he was going to make love to her. He was going to spend the rest of his life with the woman that forgave him, fixed him after the war and still managed to love him.

He moved back towards her and removed her clothes. He kissed her thighs as he pulled her knickers off and revealed her centre.

"Draco," Hermione called sitting up on her elbows and watching him remove her socks. She kicked the last sock off her and reached a hand towards him. Draco took the hand and moved back on the bed, covering her body with his. "I love you."

"I know," Draco smirked moving between her thighs. He loved teasing her, making her beg for him and then giving her the release she always craved. He enjoyed teasing her and taking his time with her, but not tonight. Neither of them had the patience for any of that and Draco moved himself to her entrance. She was already wet and ready for him, like always.

He reached down between them and positioned himself at her entrance. With his eyes locked on hers he pushed forward, entering her. She felt so tight and hot around his dick. It felt incredible. It always felt like she'd been made for him and only him. They fitted each other perfectly and Draco enjoyed every moment inside her. Hermione wrapped her legs around his hip, pulling him deeper into her.

They started a slow place. Draco pulled out and trust back in as they exchanged how much they cared for each other, how much they loved each other and how in love they were. It didn't take either of them long to reach their orgasm and Draco pushed deep inside her and released as he felt Hermione's walls tighten around him, squeezing every last drop from him.

"I love you Hermione," Draco whispered, hovering above her. His arms were shaking from the intensity of the orgasm. They truly had made love, slow and passionate. Sometimes they had sex, it wasn't slow and gentle because they both just needed a release, but sometimes they needed to make love to show each other how much they cared. How they would be there for each other no matter what happened.

"I love you too Draco."

Draco withdrew and moved the side and pulled Hermione to him, against his chest. "Want to go out and celebrate?" Draco asked as he reached down and pulled the sheet to cover them. "A nap, a shower and then we'll go out and have a few drinks and celebrate our little miracle."

Hermione giggled against his chest and planted a few kisses on his skin. He was so different. This was the Draco only she got to see. To everyone else he put up has hard, Malfoy front, but he always showed her the real Draco. "You're such a softie Draco, no one would ever believe me."

Draco rolled his eyes and tickled his fingers down her side, smirking as she giggled and squirmed in his hands. "Careful Granger, you don't want to piss a Malfoy off."

"Well I'm carrying a Malfoy so I think I get a free pass."

"You sure do my little bookworm, now let's sleep. You've worn me out, again."

* * *

Continue? Give up trying?

Please Review.

Next Chapter: Draco and Hermione decide to celebrate with friends but get into a problem on the way.


End file.
